A Week of Boyfriends
by BellatrixisFred
Summary: James Potter was perfect, but it took Lily Evan's a week of boyfriends to realise this.


A/N: Hello all been a while hasn't it? Well I think I'm back, so if you like my stuff give me an author follow because there's new stories coming and perhaps, updates on old stories? We shall see, anyway this is a little Jily one shot that came to my mind.

Benjy Fenwick was a Monday. He was tedious, more like an obligation than a choice. I dated him to date someone and once I had ticked the first "proper" boyfriend box I waved him goodbye without a second thought - and without a first kiss. Although that was not what I told my friends.

Michael Davis was a Tuesday and like a Tuesday is better than a Monday he was better than Benjy. Though I accepted him because of the pressure of my peers, he taught me relationships could be kind of fun. I kissed him lightly on the lips beneath the tree my friends and I liked to study under and I knew he wasn't the one like it was described in books. I kissed him for a few weeks more before I kissed him goodbye already looking ahead for someone else.

Severus Snape was Wednesday. He was not precisely my boyfriend but he was not just my friend; just as Wednesday is neither close to the weekend nor far away. He was always tired, he was never there for me and in the end what always seemed to be coming never came. We never kissed, we never talked about it and I wonder if Severus ever knew he had wasted his chance.

Amos Diggory was a Thursday. He was serious sometimes and playful at others. With Amos there was time for work and play both. He was almost perfect. Almost. But like on a Thursday I always felt like I was waiting for something with Amos, like something was missing. So I kissed almost perfect Amos on the cheek and watched with bittersweet almost happiness as he was completely perfect for Camila Valencia.

Xander Roberts was a Friday. You would think a Friday would be the perfect boyfriend for a young a Gryffindor and I certainly did. But on Fridays you work in the daytime and with Xander the work was spent keeping him happy, keeping our relationship balanced and always giving. I gave him all I had so that he could give me those wild Friday nights and crazy moments of passion. I slept with him in an empty dormitory while the rest of Hufflepuff House was at a party, it was passionate, wanton and exciting. It wasn't romantic, it didn't occur to me then that maybe it should have been.

He broke my heart. I invested so much and he nothing at all. He walked away unscathed while I lay in my dormitory surrounded by tissues, chocolate and good friends.

Connor Boot was Saturday, the rebound for the heart Xander has broken and much like Saturday mornings are spent recovering from Friday's hangover I spent much of our relationship getting over Xander. He tried somewhat half heartedly to put my heart back together but settled most of the time for distracting me with kisses and other exchanges of affection. Like Xander he brought passion and wild nights but neither of us put any work into what we shared. He was not the one. I knew it, he knew it and one day I woke up not needing a kiss to feel secure. I left him that morning and he wasn't surprised nor did he seem at all upset.

James Potter is Sunday. Like the days of the week he is both the first and last name on this list. I first dated him for a week in first year, we held hands as we walked to class together and he kissed me on the cheek when we said goodnight. When he insulted my best friend Severus Snape right in front of my face our childish romance ended - but with James it never really ends, things just change. Sundays are the most versatile day of the week, they can be filled with work and preparation for the week ahead, laughter, fun and parties because there are no obligations or just spent relaxing. James is versatile like a Sunday, our relationship shifts and changes and is as perfect when we are doing homework as when we are dancing at a party. He works with me, he laughs with me and when I am tired he will curl up beside the fire with me drinking tea and talking about everything and anything. He is exciting where Benjy was dull, he is the one I knew Michael wasn't. He loves me like Xander didn't, he brings me up like Connor couldn't, he never takes me for granted like Severus did and where I was constantly wishing Amos was something more James is everything. He's just as flawed as he's always been but just like a Sunday afternoon with a book, to me he is perfect.


End file.
